


'Hot'

by BlueAbsinthexx



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, lee taeyong - Fandom, taeyong - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NCT 2018, NCT U, NSFW, Smut, nct - Freeform, nct 127, reader - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAbsinthexx/pseuds/BlueAbsinthexx
Summary: A summer Sunday afternoon but there’s no power in the dorms and you can’t turn on the a.c. The guys left to a colder place and there’s only you, Taeyong and the light comming through the windows.





	'Hot'

You crawl into his bed but he grabs your hips before you get much further. Dragging you back to the edge where he stands. Flipping you around so you’d face him. You bite your lips and he tries to lean over to kiss you but you stop him. Your foot on his chest pushing him softly so he’d step back. Shaking your head. You move again to the top of the bed as he pouts. You lift your dress slowly almost all the way up. He looks at you with those eyes, like a wolf carefully watching at it’s prey.

One hand on your inner thigh and the other one climbing up to your breast as you look at him in the eyes. You can see him getting hard from there. You motion him to come over with your head and he jumps in inmediately. His head almost bumping yours as he places himself over you to kiss. You smile at his eagerness and kiss him passionately for a while. His hand on your thigh wandering to your butt.

And it’s so hot. You just want to get rid of your dress, so you do. You kiss Taeyong’s neck and a hot sweet aroma comes from the skin under his clothes. You bite him making him shiver and help him taking off his shirt. Your fingertips slipping from his shoulder to his forearms. Ah… so skinny. It makes you think a little. All those hours dancing… He smiles as you look at him so mesmerized and you blush lightly. Sometimes you just can’t believe he’s real. You cup his face caressing it with one of your thumbs and smile before kissing him again.

He bites your jaw softly, also your neck and you whine. Wanting him inside you already. You whisper your wish on his ear and he nods. Your butt up so he can get rid of your underwear easily. He kisses and lick on your clit just for a minute before slipping inside you slowly. Knowing how impatient you can get after having asked him to fuck you. He moves his hips around a little as he kisses you then he starts moving faster. You can’t help moaning at his thrusts. Whining in pleasure everytime he slows down to make those circular moves. His forehead against yours. Hair covered in sweat. He starts thrusting into you again and you feel like you can’t scape from all that heat and you don’t care as long as his body doesn’t leave yours. You praise him in a moan and he hisses to later let out a moan too. His sweet voice getting goosebumps all over your body. Your nails sinking on his back as he speeds up. Feeling your high approaching. Your walls tightening around his lenght as you orgasm and he swearing as he cums.

His body collapsing right next to yours as he catches his breath. Then you hear a beep coming from the other side of the room. The a.c. is back on. You look at Taeyong and he smiles at you. _‘Just in time’_. He says. You smile back and kiss him again.


End file.
